Drake - Controlla
Gal your body good and you're special to me Wanna make you my lady officially From yuh tickets fi buy den mi willin' fuh pay Fly yuh in from distance away Right, my eye just changed You just buzzed the front gate I thank God you came How many more days could I wait? I made plans with you And I won't let 'em fall through I, I, I, I, I I think I'd lie for you I think I'd die for you Jodeci "Cry For You" Do things when you want me to Like controlla, controlla Yeah, like controlla, controlla Yeah, okay, you like it When I get, aggressive, tell you to Go slower, go faster Like controlla, controlla Yeah, like controlla, controlla And I'm never on a waste ting shawty I do it how you say you want it Them girls, they just wanna take my money They don't want me to give you nothing They don't want you to have nothing They don't wanna see me find your lovin' They don't wanna see me Smiling back when they pree Knowing I'd lie for you Thinking I'd die for you Jodeci "Cry For You" Do things when you want me too Like controlla, controlla Yeah, like controlla, controlla Baby I'm very happy, whine up your sexy body fi papi Your eyes them looking at me And you turn me on like a new Bugatti The naughty tings me want you do So mi would love it if you could come thru If we smoke a spliff, have a drink me and you Then we release the stress and ya feel renewed Sexiness you a pro Let me bend you over in your bra and your shoes Baby, wanna make you say road You're pretty in the clothes but mi love when you nude Baby, it don't take you nothing to move me Your bod' like action movie She said we do it rough tonight not smoothly Mi love how you unruly I think I'd lie for you Thinking I'd die for you Jodeci "Cry For You" Do things when you want me too Like controlla, controlla Yeah, like controlla, controlla She love when we do it all night And she make it clap when she ride my bike She cock it up on the private flight For me to lace her up like my brand new Nike Me say mi want her all my life Won't you sing mi note pon the cordless mic? Want her all my life All my life Sexiness you a pro Let me bend you over in your bra and your shoes Baby, wanna make you say road You're pretty in the clothes but mi love when you nude Baby, it don't take you nothing to move me Your bod' like action movie She said we do it rough tonight not smoothly Mi love how you unruly I think I'd lie for you I think I'd die for you Jodeci "Cry For You" Do things when you want me too Like controlla, controlla Yeah, like controlla, controlla Escritor(es): Garfield Riley, Andrew Thomas, Dwayne Chin-Quee, Patrick Leroy Roberts, Stephen Mcgregor, Aquaman, Gary Lewis Jackson, Donald Anthony Dennis, Moses Anthony Davis, Allen Ritter, Aubrey Graham, Matthew Samuels